Broken Sonnet
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: A highschool fic.It is better to be a replacement than not to be loved at all.but who is sai to naruto if sasuke finally comes back to be the blonde's lover again.jealousy ensues.but who is sai to be jealous in the first place?saixnaru,sasuxnaru.


**Title: _Broken Sonnet_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own the plot and the story in this fic.

_"I love you…" he whispered, his voice hushed- yet against my ear- they were the only words that echoed in my mind… his lithe arms were wrapped around my broader shoulders- his eyes were staring back into mine- they were blue… they reminded me of the sky… always… - yet, there is still the emptiness ever present- it is there. He is too naïve- to be able to hide it from me… because his eyes were clouded… lost… wandering… searching my own eyes- for something… someone… like those words… the words that escaped his lips were meant for another person…_

_**How could I be jealous of a shadow? **_

* * *

"Sai, you bastard!" Naruto elbowed the aforementioned boy aside, his eyes looking anywhere but at the eyes of the 'bastard' who gave a soft chuckle… making the red blotches on Naruto's cheeks turn a shade darker…

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" His voice sounded innocent- but Naruto knew better than to believe that. The ever-smiling boy was looking at the blonde with genuine curiosity etched in his features- rubbing his sore shoulder due to Naruto's sudden reaction.

It has only been five minutes since class has started- and the brunette was already hitting on him- ignoring the coughs and snickers behind them. It would have been all right if Naruto wasn't aware of their audience… Sure, Naruto like catching peoples' attention… but with Sai instigating it… it only meant dirty talk or a lot of… ehem, physical contact that always manages to make Naruto embarrassed to death. And there he was- thinking that he- Uzumaki Naruto was the most shameless creature walking the surface of the earth…

"For kami's sake… it's too early… and class has only started…" Naruto flipped the pages of his book- pretending that he was too preoccupied to entertain Sai's questioning gaze… which seemed to roam through his body…

"Huh? Since when did you listen to class discussions?" The voice was teasing- taunting- provoking… The brunette's hair was disheveled- its ends were wavy- framing the soft features of his face… even without looking at the other boy's eyes- Naruto knew Sai was purposely staring at him to unnerve him- and Sai always managed to make a good job of it… making Naruto shift uncomfortably at his seat… his eyes darted at the book… not really reading through the words…

"Will you stop- " Naruto snapped his head to meet the other's gaze- only to find out that his was only an inch away from him… and somehow, Sai's arm snaked its way around his waist without him noticing it… and the other boy had his chest pressed against Naruto's back…

O-o.

"Wh-what now?" Naruto stuttered- while Sai placed his chin at the blonde's tense shoulder…

"Let's share the book…I left mine in the locker… " Sai explained, burying his face at the crook of Naruto's neck... Naruto's suspiciousness was shoved into the back of his mind when Naruto felt Sai's breath tickling his sensitive skin… making goose bumps crawl at his arms

"Oh- and Naruto... your book's upside down…" Sai murmured breathily against the blonde's ear… shifting nearer to the teen while he upturned said book… Naruto blushed harder- if it was still possible for him to do so.

"You know better than to blush like that… you don't want me to screw you in front of our classmates… ne, Naru-chan?" Naruto could feel Sai's warm breath tingling against his skin and couldn't help but squirm at the hand that suddenly found its way underneath his shirt…

Slender fingers- that were surprisingly delicate and tender despite the fact that Sai spent most of his days holding a pencil explored the expanse of tan skin …

"Sai… would you please!" No, Naruto hadn't meant it to sound as a sensual whimper…and definitely- didn't intent for everyone to hear- he didn't want the entire class looking at them with knowing smirks- some were snickering, some where whispering while some just 'tsked'…

And their History teacher- Yamato who was writing down important notes at the blackboard snapped his chalked when he heard… turning his back dramatically slow- like those you see from a horror movie… when you see the blood-shot eyes of a ghoul with murderous-intent glinting in those creepy red eyes… Yamato must be one of those freaky horror characters…

* * *

"Hey, I heard you two were sent to detention… **_again_**… for what? Interrupting the class discussions doing something deliberately inappropriate for public eyes to see… " Sakura was sipping on her mango shake… her eyes never leaving the pair who seemed to be in bad terms at the moment… she could tell from the way Naruto silently fumed while trying to burn a hole through the Sai who seemed unbothered at all… and was actually smiling back at the blonde as if on purpose to drive him insane…

The two were sitting at the farthest side of the table while Sakura was in the middle- intervening the silence while she took a sip every once in a while…

"So tell me, what's the matter…" She said in a business-like tone, wanting to catch the attention of the two… It was more of a statement rather than a question because obviously (rolls her eyes) _something_ is wrong…

"It's 'his' fault…" Naruto muttered…

"How was it my fault? You were the one who got us caught…" Sai said with a dismissive half-laugh…

"The nerve! Why are you blaming me- you- you pervert! You Hentai!" Naruto shot from his seat- pointing an accusing finger at Sai who was sitting at his chair like a criminal undergoing investigation… with naruto as the victim and Sakura as the judge…

Sai was doing a great job pretending innocent of a crime…

"Gawd, Naruto would you keep your voice down… everybody's staring at us already…" Sakura sighed, since when did she even got promoted into becoming their love counselor… acting as the in-between…

"You liked it anyway… so what are you getting mad for me about?"

"Mad! I'm beyond mad- I'm so furious I want to pound you…"

"Well, if that's what you like… anywhere will do…"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Would you two shut the hell up! And Sai- stop talking dirty with Naruto… try to be civil… at least try to act like one…" With this, Sakura keened her eyes at the brunette who sweat dropped at the severity of Sakura's words…

"Alright… I admit it's my fault… happy now, Naru-chan?"

"Stop calling me 'that'…"

"Naru-chan sounds like a nice nickname … don't you think?"

"Over my dead body-teme!"

"Over your dead body? Hm… sounds like a good idea… but I prefer you alive and breathing Naru-chan… and I'd rather have you call me Sai-sama…" The brunette said in a suggestive tone. Naruto's face became a bright shade of crimson it could already rival a tomato.

"Perv." Naruto muttered, staring at his lunch tray- playing with the food - imagining it was Sai's face he was stabbing with a fork.

End of Prologue.


End file.
